The present disclosure relates to an optical disc reproduction apparatus, and more particularly relates to a technique for detecting signal quality.
In optical disc reproduction apparatuses for reproducing an optical disc such as, a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a digital versatile disc-random access memory (DVD-RAM), and a Blu-ray disc (BD), it is required to detect signal quality of a reproduced signal for the purpose of optimizing and testing reproduction performance. International Publication No. WO2008/044503 Pamphlet describes an optical disc reproduction apparatus in which, in order to reduce a circuit area, a buffer circuit (e.g., a DRAM) which is necessary for each of demodulation of a reproduced signal and jitter detection (detection of jitter information to be used as an index of signal quality of a reproduced signal) is commonly used for both of the demodulation and the jitter detection, so that the demodulation and the jitter detection are both exclusively executed using a signal buffer circuit. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-252645 describes a technique for increasing jitter detection speed by simplifying jitter detection (e.g., decimation of a digital value, etc.).